


Fireside Talk

by caprediem



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprediem/pseuds/caprediem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then it seems to me, that we both have many stories to share."<br/>In which, Dany and Jon have some time to spare to reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Khal Drogo & Ygritte.  
> This is my first post and fanfic, so constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!

The silence in the room was almost deafening.  
Dany stared at the fire glowing in the pit;  
the embers flickering and dancing away.  
Jon watched her gaze as he fidgeted with his hands.  
He thought maybe he shouldn't ask. He let out a  
breath and got up. Walking slowly to the other side  
of the room, he pretended to browse through the  
foreign decor. Finally, he stopped. He turned to  
the Khaleesi only to find her eyes still entranced  
by the blazing lights. He let out another breath  
and cleared his throat.  
"I heard--," he started.  
"I heard that," he paused to look up.  
The room was so silent that he thought perhaps she  
hadn't heard him but judging from the slight change  
in her posture, she had.  
"You had a child...?" Jon asked.  
Never looking away once from the embers, Dany moved  
her legs slightly.  
"Yes." she replied.  
"What happened to him?" Jon asked cautiously.  
After a moment's pause, Dany looked up from the fire.  
"He died," she replied simply.  
But Jon knew it wasn't simple. Her voice showed no  
emotion but the deep sorrow in her eyes betrayed her.  
"I'm sorry, Khaleesi," Jon said.  
Had it been anyone else Dany might have thought they  
were being polite, however, Jon's eyes showed he was  
genuine.  
She smiled softly, "I told you. You can call me Dany."  
He smiled back at her and Dany knew that it would be  
a while before he would call her that way.  
Returning her gaze to the fire, she offered a change  
in subject.  
"I heard you had a wildling wife,"  
"She wasn't my wife," Jon replied.  
"Your lover?" Dany asked looking up again.  
"No--well yes...but" Jon stammered.  
He frowned, "She was. But she wasn't just my..my lover."  
Dany nodded and turned back to the dancing flames.  
"...and your Dothraki warrior?" Jon asked.  
"Not a warrior," Dany replied.  
Jon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He swore the countless  
stories he heard about the Khaleesi always mentioned the great  
(and late) Dothraki warrior husband.  
"A khal," Dany began as she turned to face him again.  
"He wasn't a warrior. He was a Khal," she continued.  
"Khal Drogo," and my sun and stars Dany added silently.  
Jon studied her expression as she spoke.  
The mixture of fondness, longing, loneliness, and loss scattered  
across her face.  
"Ygritte," he finally said.  
This time it was the Khaleesi who was confused.  
Dany turned her head slightly, "Ygritte?"  
"Her name was Ygritte," Jon explained.  
Dany smiled warmly. She saw the same loss she felt reflected  
in his eyes.  
"Come. Sit by me," Dany motioned.  
Jon walked across the room and took a seat by the Khaleesi.  
She turned to him and smiled, "Tell me about the North, Jon Snow.  
Tell me stories of beyond the wall and all your great adventures."  
Jon chuckled, "You think too highly of me, Khaleesi. My stories  
are not very interesting and you've seen most of the North."  
"Besides," he added. "It seems to me that a Queen across the sea  
would have a lot more great adventures than a man on the Night's Watch."


End file.
